A Valentines Day Dilemma
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: What's a man that's falling helplessly in love with his best friend supposed to do when she comes bursting in his apartment the night before valentines day with a broken heart? He was always there for her right from the beginning. Kristanna/Modern AU/Valentines special/One-shot


**Hey guys, Duckling here. So this story just hit me like, wow! So here's a late entry for Kristanna Valentines day, enjoy! This is a one-shot set in a modern AU have a good read~**

* * *

Sobbing.

That was all that could be heard in his apartment room the night before Valentines day. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck as she dug her delicate face onto his toned chest as she continuous to sob, damping his clothes with her tears. Tears kept leaking from her eyes, her grip tightens along his neck as he stiffens at her touch. Her mouth parted slightly taking in exasperated breaths as she desperately holds onto him, he was all she had right now.

And with that, he's left dumbfounded at her state. The bright smile she wore every single day to date had been replaced with a heartbreaking frown that he couldn't bear to see. Her face twisted in pain and confusion, her nose scrunched up and eyes shut tightly onto a close not wanting to see her best friend looking at her right now with those big brown eyes with pity.

She's broken.

He's never seen her like this. _Never. _She always has this smile that was plastered on her angelic face that always brought his spirits up, she always blabbered something comedic even in the toughest times because she never was afraid to speak her mind. She was always excited of the little things and she laughs and snorts when she does so, in the most adorable way.

But right now, she's not. Her smile faded, she's quiet. She's letting her cries and moans of pain envelop the silence. She's sad, she's crying.

This is the complete opposite of Anna Arendelle.

Kristoff Bjorgman's best friend.

Yep, that's his title. Anna Arendelle's best friend.

He tenses at the sight of her digging her face onto his damped shirt. She's sitting on his lap, they're in his apartment. He was surprised moments ago when someone had knocked on his door in the middle of the night, considering it's valentines day tomorrow. He had thought it was Oaken about to ramble off about paying his bills for the month again, or maybe some trickster playing with him to get him off his lazy ass off his bed. But much to his surprise, it was Anna.

With her big cerulean eyes filled with pain as she bit her lower lip trying to silence her self of unwanted sobs. But she breaks down the moment he opens his door.

And with that, she tackles him with a desperate hug. He staggers back at her impact, and falls down on the couch with her sobbing onto his chest.

That just happened, like, five minutes ago.

And now he's wrapping his strong arms around her petite form. His room was dimly lit with only his lamp as the source of any light in his room, but he sees her tears glistening down her face as she continuous to whimper onto him. He rests his chin on the top of her head, where her strawberry blonde hair erupts from tamed by two pigtailed braids. He closes his eyes, he doesn't know what to do, what to say, what to even _think. _It's breaking his heart to see her like this. He whispers '_okays' _and '_everything will be fine' _and more things against her ear, in hopes of relieving her from pain. Even suggesting to grab some chocolate from his fridge to relieve her of her thoughts.

But it doesn't.

He knows exactly what happened. She just told him moments ago. Just after the tackle-hug-of-desperation, her mouth went off about how Hans is a cheating jerk and how he just used her and some kind of insult about his unmanly sideburns.

He cheated on her.

Hans Isles _cheated _on Anna Rendelle.

Just the thought of the senior with sideburns and fetish for sandwiches makes Kristoff's stomach churn. He balls his hands into a fist, still cradling Anna in his arms. He squints his eyes as thoughts of punching Hans in the face the second he sees him in school tomorrow as a gift for valentines day for breaking Anna's heart was a good idea. Yes, a very good idea.

_Oh._

Valentines day.

He deflates onto Anna's form. He remembers how excited his best friend was for Valentine's, how she skipped along the hallways of school, how she sang all the love songs that had been stuck in her head for weeks, how she kept practicing how to keep calm when Hans gives her chocolates on valentines day, and how she is oh so cute when she giggles at just the thought of… _Valentines Day. _

But right now she's dying because of the heartbreak she just experienced.

That damn bastard.

He recalls the story she had told her minutes ago, though he had a hard time understanding it all in between her chokes and sobs as the words raced out of her mouth.

She was visiting Hans's apartment for the night, hoping to surprise her boyfriend of two months for the grand holiday. But she stops in her tracks to the sight of Hans making out with a bleach blonde which she swore was a senior and in the same class as him. She said he noticed her, and muttered apologies but with that she ran away, heart broken.

And now she's here, crying into her best friends arms.

"He was never worth it anyway," he mutters out, a little bitterness hinted in his tone. He always hated Hans. How he smirks at Anna, the way he looks at Anna, how he touches Anna, how he laughs, how he smells, how he breathes, how he—

To say the least, he always had absolutely positively hated Hans.

There's this aura about him, something uneasy and evil that made Kristoff's stomach churn. Heck, he even wondered why Anna fell in love for the redheaded dope in the first place.

But he couldn't break Anna's heart. He never wanted to. He never did. He never _will. _

So he let their relationship be.

It hurt him almost physically and mentally and in every way when they had started dating on the wretched day of Christmas. He remembers it like yesterday. How she suddenly burst into his apartment giggling and laughing as she grabbed his calloused hands and spun across the room as she said the most hurtful words he had ever heard in the entire world.

"Hans loves me!"

He grits his teeth, having Anna still continuously cry into him. He remembers how jealous he would get, he was embarrassed to admit it. But he is. His stomach would knot to the fact that it was unbearable to see that Anna's falling in love with a different man.

Wait.

Love?

Ah, yes. He's in love. With Anna Rendelle, his _best friend. _The only thing he will ever be.

He remembers how falling in love with her is like, it's like jumping off a cliff with a dim end hoping that there'll be a soft bed of snow to catch you and that it's not frozen icicles of spikes that will meet you to your doom.

And right now, he's not sure if it's both.

"…he never was," he says again, connecting the sentence he had said earlier.

Is this really it? Is he really just best friend material? Is this as far as they'll ever get? But if it meant holding her like this, drinking all her pains and agony, being with her when her heart breaks and when she's broken, then it's okay. As long as he's the one she needs, it's okay.

She fidgets.

She suddenly pulls away from him, small hands balled into a fist as she gripped at his shirt nearly torn apart from her unwanted crying. She faces him, she's so close. Eyes red and wet, cheeks glistening from tears and flushed red. Their faces are so close it's almost tempting to run his stubby fingers into her hair and catch her lips with his it's breaking his heart that he's stopping himself from doing so.

"…but you are," she croaks, voice hoarse from sobbing.

…

"Wait, what?" he asks, dazed. He catches his breath from what he had just heard, is she losing her mind or something?

"I'm sorry," she's crying again. Her eyebrows knit up as she bites her lower lip, tears repeatedly falling from her eyes again. "I'm sorry," she repeats.

He grazes his hands on her back, relaxing her. He's listening.

"You're right, he's a jerk. He's such a meanie he was only using me for fame a-a-and I was stupid enough to f-fall for him. And I-I didn't know I'm sorry Kristoff that you had to put up with all my girly-ness and all my stupid plans f-for valentines and that I—", she pauses. Takes in a deep breath and—"I don't even know what love is."

And with that, he smashes his chapped lips with her delicate ones. He simply couldn't hold back anymore. Her eyes are wide, she's dazed, surprised, confused, and for the oddest reason, happy.

Her body tenses at his actions, but soon relaxes. Her eyes shut to a close as she kisses back, adjusting a little to his dominance. She wraps her arms around his neck once more, tangling and interlocking her slender fingers onto his unruly hair. Whilst his strong arms wrap along her petite waist pulling her into a hug, deepening their kiss.

They pull away, breathless.

It only took that few seconds for Kristoff to register what he exactly did. He mentally slaps himself.

"Oh my go—I'm so sorry I was just so, I-I didn't meant to—" he stammers. He's thinking of himself as the king of idiots, of course the girl just had her heart broken, and he had just engaged himself to make out with her! He's beating himself up right now in his head. He might have just hurt Anna even more, he would never forgive himself if he did. "I really didn't, I mean I—"

He's blabbering is cut off as a pair of warm lips press against his. Now it's Kristoff's turn to blush. But he sits there, dumbfounded not knowing what to do. Anna pulls away.

"Wow," she giggles. What? A kiss is all that it takes to turn her mood upside down? Weird, but it oddly made Kristoff happy. She's smiling again, genuine this time. "You know, it would have been _a lot _better if you told me earlier."

He feels his cheeks flush. "W-well, you were so happy. You know, with him," he says breathlessly. "And I'm not even sure if I'm…" his voice trails off as he looks down on his lap, pupils dilating. "If I'm even worth it for you, Anna."

She laughs, smacking his arm lightly.

"Of course you are, dumbass!" Her laughter fills the room that was once filled with her sobs. He smiles. "Now, what were you offering earlier?"

"Chocolates."

"I'd love some."

"Be right back, feisty pants," he kisses her cheek and she giggles. The moment he disappears and gets back from the kitchen, he sees her holding the remote with the TV on as her nose is scrunched up as tears leaked from her eyes once more. _Oh no. _She's crying. _Again._

He rushed to her side, picking her up and cradling her face in his big hands.

"Anna, what happened? Are you alright? I'm sorry is it because of me? I know you're not ready for another relationship we can ju—"

Her laughter cuts him from his blabbering. Wait, she's laughing a_nd _crying at the same time? The blonde is just confused.

"Love," she says in between chokes and sobs with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Love is, putting someone else's needs before yours."

He relaxes. What is she saying?

"That's what Olaf told me before I got here."

She visited their friend Olaf before him?

"And he told me…" her voice trails off. He's listening as he tenses. "That you, Kristoff Bjorgman, is in love with me."

He laughs and kisses the crook of her neck, tickling sensitive skin as she squirms at his touch.

"Well, well, looks like that guy finally got something right."

She takes a piece of chocolate from his basket and unwraps its papers before putting the squishy gooey chocolate into her mouth. "Yes, and I'm glad."

He smiles into her skin before pulling away and looking at her again. Her beautiful face sprinkled with freckles, strawberry brown hair like the autumn leaves, her teal eyes that made him melt every time she stared into his brown orbs. And with that he laughs again before mashing his lips on her delicate pink lips.

"Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

**I did it! Kristanna all the way~ Cuz' I love these two dorks, kinda mushy at the end but I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have the time, try reading my other Kristanna fics on my profile! So, till next time! Adios!**

**Oh and don't forget to review! It would help a lot~ Thaaanks~!**


End file.
